jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
That's How You Know
That's How You Know is a song in Disney's Enchanted which is composed by Alan Menken. Lyrics: Giselle: How does she know you love her? How does she know she's yours? Man: How does she know that you love her? Giselle: How do you show her you love her? Both: How does she know that you really, really, truly love her? How does she know that you love her? How do you show her you love her? How does she know that you really, really, truly love her? Giselle: It's not enough to take the one you love for granted You must remind her, or she'll be inclined to say... "How do I know he loves me?" (How does she know that you love her? How do you show her you love her?) "How do I know he's mine?" (How does she know that you really, really, truly love her?) Well does he leave a little note to tell you you are on his mind? Send you yellow flowers when the sky is grey? Heyy! He'll find a new way to show you, a little bit every day That's how you know, that's how you know! He's your love... Man: You've got to show her you need her Don't treat her like a mind reader Each day do something to lead her To believe you love her Giselle: Everybody wants to live happily ever after Everybody wants to know their true love is true... How do you know he loves you? (How does she know that you love her? How do you show her you need her?) How do you know he's yours? (How does she know that you really, really, truly-) Well does he take you out dancin' just so he can hold you close? Dedicate a song with words meant Just for you? Ohhh! All: He'll find his own way to tell you With the little things he'll do That's how you know That's how you know! Giselle: He's your love He's your love... That's how you know (la la la la la la la la) He loves you (la la la la la la la la) That's how you know (la la la la la la la la) It's true (la la la la la) Because he'll wear your favorite color Just so he can match your eyes Plan a private picnic By the fires glow-oohh! All: His heart will be yours forever Something every day will show That's how you know (That's how you know) That's how you know (That's how you know) That's how you know (That's how you know) That's how you know (That's how you know) That's how you know (That's how you know) That's how you know (That's how you know) That's how you know! Giselle: He's your love... Man: That's how she knows that you love her That's how you show her you love her Giselle: That's how you know... That's how you know... He's your love... Trivia: * Category:Songs Category:Disney Songs Category:Love Songs